PROGRAM SUMMARY The overall goal of the Administrative Oversight component (Admin Oversight) is to coordinate the development and high impact functioning of a national center (NC) at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) to support researchers in the field of neuromodulation for rehabilitation (NM4R). In order for the NC NM4R to exert a sustained, powerful influence on the field of NM4R, we will oversee numerous individual component functions to ensure a cohesive program that aligns with the needs of the research community and actively contributes to the coalescing of research priorities. The oversight and evaluation functions of this component are organized under the following specific aims: 1. Leadership and Oversight. The Executive Committee (EC) will provide balanced leadership, program integration, oversight and accountability for all NC NM4R programs, services and interactions. Specific responsibilities encompass all activities except operations. Oversight of the Executive Committee will be provided by the External Advisory Board. 2. Operations and Fiscal Management, The PD/PI and the Admin Oversight staff will be responsible for operations. Dr. Kautz will create an effective administrative infrastructure that ensures efficient implementation of Executive Committee decisions and directives, sound fiscal management and compliance with all federal, state and local regulations. 3. Program Evaluation. The Executive Committee will be responsible for developing an integrated, long-term evaluation plan to ensure quality control of programs and continual improvement responsive to research community needs as well as document the impact of the NC NM4R on the research community. 4. Prioritizing Investigator/Collaboration Opportunities and Pilot Study Funding. All investigators who wish to access NC NM4R programs with capacity constraints will be required to apply to be a Center affiliate. An Admissions Committee will rank applicants and the Executive Committee will make the final decision on each affiliate's priority status. This process will define the framework for acceptance for workshops, advanced hands-on training programs and consultative services. 5. Diversity Planning. The Executive Committee will be responsible for approving the diversity recruitment and retention plan to be operationalized by the Program Coordinator under the PD/PI's oversight. 6. Collaboration and Networking. The PD/PI will work effectively with NIH Program personnel and other Medical Rehabilitation Research Infrastructure Network (MRRIN) sites to ensure that the NC NM4R program contributes significantly to overall network goals.